Reasons I hate Oliver Wood
by Entindra
Summary: What do you mean by 'You smell like hippogriff dung'" he asked. I giggle. Katie/Oliver one-shot


A/N: This is my first fanfic so please don't flame me.

Disclaimer: As sad as is it is I don't own any of the Harry Potter books.

I, Katie Bell, have a crush on dear quidditch captain and it's really annoying. I can't stop thinking about him and the worst part is I do really, really embarrassing things in front of him.

I'm lying on my bed right now in self-pity. We just had an extra practice and I did so many stupid things in front of Oliver I'm still embarrassed now.

"You know, if you have such a big crush on Oliver, " Leanne, my fellow dorm mate and one of my best friends, said. "Why don't you write it down? Wait, forget it."

"What?" I said looking up. If there's a way I can stop this stupid crush I'll do it.

"Well you could write down all the things you hate about him." Leanne said.

"And how would that help?" I said, sitting up.

"Don't know, just think you should do it"

I sigh and I get out a piece of parchment, quill and ink and scribble the title.

_Reasons why I hate Oliver Wood_

_1: He makes the team get up for Dawn practice_

_2: His fan club's always following him around._

_3: He's three years older then me._

_4: He always calls me Bell, I have a first name!!_

_5: It's against the rules to date on the team_

_6: He's quidditch obsessed _

_7: His fan club is always trying to kill me because he's my best friend, maybe more the friends_

I quickly scribble the last past out.

"Hey Katie what are you doing?"

I looked up but I already knew who it was. Alicia and Angelina were standing just behind me probably trying to see what I am writing. So I quickly hid the parchment behind my back.

"She's writing reasons she hates Oliver." Leanne said taking the parchment away from me and giving it to Angelina.

Thanks Leanne, once Angelina and Alicia are gone I'm going to talk to her about keeping things like this secret!

"Please don't tell Oliver about that" I pleaded. If Oliver knew I think I would probably die of embarrassment.

"Hey let me see" Alicia said

"Sure" I said snatching the parchment out Angelina's hands and giving it to Alicia.

"Katie, why can't we tell him?" Angelina asked.

"Why can't you tell who?" said a voice from the doorway.

I turned around to see my evil little sister Vicky standing there looking evil like she always did. How she got put in Gryffindor, I'll never know. She should have been put in Slytherin. Once when I was 9 she nicked my diary and gave it to this muggle boy I had a crush on.

"Nothing Vicky, now LEAVE!" I shouted at her. If she found out I would never live it down

Vicky smiled "No" she said. "Not until you tell me what that parchment is"

"No! Now get out!" I snap at her. I can't believe my sister sometimes, she just walks in and expects me to do anything for her just because my family spoils her.

Vicky whipped out her wand "_Accio_ parchment!" stupid spell, the parchment flew out of Alicia's hand and into hers.

"_Petrificus Totalus__" _I said whipping out my wand and pointing it at Vicky. Vicky suddenly became as straight at a stick. I ran over to Vicky quickly and whipped the parchment out of her hands before she could read any of it. I hope she didn't. But I bet she did knowing her, she would read it then probably send it out to everyone in the school, I can't let that happen. Err…what am I doing? I need to get out of here before the spell wears of and me and Vicky start dueling.

"Come on we need to get out of here before the spells wears off" I said stepping past Vicky the parchment still in my hands.

"Right" Angelina said running up to me. She's always understood that once you upset or do anything to my sister you have to run for it.

"We can go the fifth years room instead"

I nodded and began to walk out the door.

"Err Guys? aren't we forgetting something?" I heard Alicia say behind me. I turned around to face her.

"What?" I asked. I hadn't forgotten anything had I?

"The parchment, what are we going to do with it?"

"Err" Alicia had a point there I didn't know what to do with it. I could burn it in the fire in the common room or I could keep it. No, then Vicky would find it again so that means that best thing to do is to burn it. I open my mouth to tell them.

"Let's get to Angelina and Alicia room and then we'll think about what we're going to do with the parchment." Leanne interrupted running up next to me. I closed my mouth again feeling a little put out.

We headed up to Angelina and Alicia's dorm room. The first thing I noticed was that it was incredibly tidier then me and Leanne's room. Not saying I haven't been in their room before I've been here thousands of times but I've never been here when it's so tidy. Angelina probably got down to tidying it but it wont stay like that for long Alicia will probably get it back to it's usual state of being a complete dump by the end of first period.

"So" Angelina said sitting on her bed "You've written tons of stuff about Oliver that's not true"

"It is true" I said

"So why not try writing reasons you like him?" Angelina said ignoring me.

"It was Leanne's idea" I said

"Hey" Leanne said "I just told her to write it down so she could get out of her stupid crush!"

"Ok." Alicia said "Well then why don't you write all the things you like about him and compare them"

"Alright." Getting the parchment out of my pocket where I had put it (so Vicky couldn't get it) _Damn_ I left my quill in my room. "does anyone have a quill?"

"Here." Alicia said passing me a quill and some ink.

I began to write:

_Reasons I like Oliver_

_1: He's my best friend_

_2: He's so sweet and nice _

_3: He's so funny I love it when he laughs._

I look at what I've just written, shocked

"What?" I said still looking at it. I would _never_ write something like that. _Never._ Suddenly I hear Angelina gasp.

"What?" I asked her.

"Alicia gave you one of Fred and Georges new products" she told me.

"What does it do?"

"Oh shut up girl and write" Alicia said

I mumble to myself and start writing again. What ever this quill does, it's weird.

_4: His chocolate brown eyes always reminding me of chocolate_

_5: He's quidditch obsessed_

What is this quill? I don't have a crush on him because he's quidditch obsessed. At least I hope I don't.

"Wh- Alicia what is this quill?"

"If it'll keep you writing I'll tell you. The quill tells the truth when you write - Fred and George gave us one for testing - and it insults you when you lie." Alicia explained to me. I can't believe they tricked me into writing this. Oh well, might as well try it out.

_I would rather get kissed by a dementor then Oliver_

Suddenly the wording changed it said:

_You smell like hippogriff dung _

"Wow that's good" I said looking at what I had just 'written'

"Where let us see" Angelina said looking at what I've just written "Cool let me have ago" she snatched the quill out of my hand and began to write.

_I like coffee _

I knew that wasn't true, Angelina hated coffee. Then suddenly the words began to change.

_You look like snape_

"What!?" Angelina shouted looking at the parchment, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let me try" Leanne said taking the quill off of Angelina and writing.

_I love pumpkin juice_

I know that's a lie as well Leanne hates pumpkin juice, I don't why I love the stuff, and the words changed again.

_You sound like a Mandrake _

I looked at the words and couldn't help but laugh this quill knew just how to insult people. Leanne loves her voice and hates it when people criticize. I looked at Leanne she was staring at the words just staring, I think she's in shock. I carefully take the quill out of her hand and hand it to Alicia. She took it quickly and I watched as she wrote:

_I have a crush on Roger Davies_

Nothing happened.

Me, Leanne and Angelina look at Alicia in shock. She had a crush on the Ravenclaw quidditch captain or, as Oliver would call it, she had crush on the enemy. Alicia was blushing deep red I hadn't seen her blush like that before ever. Wow.

"Well look at the time." Alicia said giving me back the parchment "We should really be getting to bed."

I took the parchment and put it in my pocket "Err…Yeah" I said still in shock this was big I bet by tomorrow Angelina would have spread it around the whole school.

Me and Leanne began to walk out of the dormitory and straight to our room. I put the parchment next to my bed just changed and went to bed.

KatieOliverKatieOliverKatieOliverKatieOliverKatieOliverKatieOliverKatieOliverKatieOliverKatieOliverKatieOliverKatieOliverKatieOliverKatieOliver

_I was walking down the grounds towards the quidditch pitch when I saw Alicia and Roger Davies kissing just in front of the changing rooms. I wanted to run I couldn't watch this it was creepy but then I realized I couldn't move I had to stand there watching them kissing. Suddenly the broke apart and Alicia said._

"_Katie" but I wasn't Alicia's voice _

"_Katie" the voice said it sounded urgent_

"_Katie" this time I knew who it was it was Leanne but what did she want?_

I woke up to see Leanne standing a little away from my bed.

"Good, you're awake" she said "Now get up quickly."

"Why? Has Oliver got us doing another dawn practice?" I said because if that's why I'll kill him. I've had enough of those stupid practices.

"No worse, Vicky got the parchment." Leanne said.

"What parchment?" I said. I'm too tired to think at the moment. That might sound really stupid but it's true.

I heard Leanne sigh as I tried to get back to sleep "You know the parchment that you wrote all the things about Oliver on"

Oh, that parchment "WHAT?!" I shouted jumping like three feet in the air and getting out of bed "How? When?"

"I think she got the parchment while you were asleep" Leanne told me as I got dressed quickly. I needed to stop her before she does anything with it.

"Great." I said once I was dressed "lets go get the parchment off her then so I can kill her"

"Ok, but I think she already started telling the common room the reasons you hate him."

"WHAT?!" I shouted again running down the dormitory stairs.

I was now just outside the door to the common when I stopped. "Reason number 10: His fan club is always trying to kill me because he's best friend maybe scribble scribble scribble" I can hear Vicky say.

WHAT?! I push the dormitory doors open with such force I think I might have broken them but I don't care. I pointed my wand at the parchment Vicky was holding and shouted "_Accio_ parchment" the parchment shot out of Vicky hands and into mine. I run out of the common room and out the portrait hole. I kept running down the stairs I didn't even stop when I heard someone shout my name but I didn't care I am way too embarrassed to speak to anyone and I really don't want anyone finding out about my stupid crush.

I ran all the way to the lake I think if anyone would have tried to follow me they would have given up by now. I don't think I could face anyone after that. You know the saying I want to crawl into a hole and die. Well that's just how I feel. How could Vicky do that? I just want to go into the forbidden forest and never come back. Why does my sister have to be so mean? She's worst then the Slytherin quidditch team.

"Bell" No, not him, anyone but him. I'm just imagining it, he's not here. I didn't just hear his voice.

"Bell" Oh no it is him I'm not imagining it. No, no he's not here, you're just imagining it, he's not here.

"Kates." He said my name he really said my name. In that Scottish accent too, I can't be imagining it. Well, he didn't really say my name but still it's so great to hear him say my name like that.

"Kates, listen to me" he said.

"Yeah?" I said. I'm not really listening I'm still thinking about how nice my name sounds when he says it.

"Do you really hate me that much?" He says. He's sitting next to me know. I look up to see those chocolate brown eyes.

"What?" I said looking into his eyes forgetting what he said.

"I said do you really hate me that much?"

"What?" I said shocked at what he just said. Did he really think I hated him? "No."

"Then why did you write all those things?" he said.

"You didn't read the rest of it did you?" I ask. I feel really sorry for him. He thinks I hate him I don't hate him quite the opposite really. What no, it's just a stupid crush. Err…I'm so confused.

"No, I couldn't" Whoa did he just say he couldn't? Was I being that mean when I wrote it or did he feel the same way? No he can't he's a seventh year I'm a fourth. Why would he like someone like me?

I pull the parchment out of my pocket -where I had put when I was running- and gave it to him "Read it" I said trying to ignore the fact that he might feel the same.

I watched him read I could see smile playing across his lips as he read then he looked up. "So I remind you of chocolate do I?" he asked.

I smiled I could feel my cheeks going red "Yup"

He chuckled "Oh and you like my quidditch obsession then?"

I feeling my cheeks go an even deeper shade of red "Unfortunately"

"What do you mean by that Miss Bell" Oliver teased.

"Well unfortunately Mr Wood, I mean that I like your quidditch obsession even though it can get a little annoying" I teased back. Oliver always made me feel better.

"And what do mean by putting 'You smell like hippogriff dung'" he asked

I giggle "Oh that well. Alicia gave me a quill that Fred and George made. It made you tell the truth then if you don't it throws insults at you. I wrote the first one, Angelina wrote the second one, Leanne wrote the third then Alicia wrote the last one" I suddenly feel like I've forgotten something.

"So what did you write that made it say 'You smell like hippogriff dung'?"

I went an even deeper shade of red if that's possible. "Well I said that I'd rather be kissed by a dementor then kiss you" I look around suddenly checking if there where any dementors around.

"Oh really did you mean to say that?" he said he sounded hurt.

"No. I was just trying out the lying the part of the Fred and Georges quill" I still have a weird feeling I've forgotten something.

Oliver looked shocked. I don't understand why. Oh wait, Alicia and Roger! I knew I forgot something, but how could I be so stupid? I should have remembered. I'm so stupid.

"Tell me this is an insult" Oliver said. I hope he means the snape thing, or the Mandrake one, not the Roger Davies one.

"Which one?" I ask wryly.

"The one which says 'I have a crush on Roger Davies'"

Damn. "Err… well I was as shocked as you where when I found out but it's true Alicia has a crush on Davies" I tell him. Hoping he wouldn't get angry and shout or try and kill Alicia or Roger.

"I'm going to kill Alicia" he said nearly scrunching up my parchment.

"Don't" I say putting my hand his shoulder, He seemed to calm down at my touch. Then he looked at me confused. "You don't want to kill one of the chasers. We'd be one chaser short for the game against Hufflepuff in a week"

"Yeah, I guess your right" He said.

I smile "Good now lets get back to the common room." Then I realise my hands still on his shoulder I take them off feeling embraced, also feeling my cheeks redden at my stupidity.

I look up at him, he looks a little embarrassed as well. Good at least I'm not alone. I begin to walk back towards the doors feeling my tiredness sweep over me when suddenly a hand gently pulls me back to face Oliver.

"Kates, why did you write that?" He asks me in that Scottish accent I can't resist.

"BecauseIloveyou" I said quickly. Wait, did I just tell him I loved him. I didn't even know that, I thought it was crush just a stupid little crush. I cover my mouth quickly.

He looks amused, why is he amused? I just told him I loved him. He shouldn't be amused or did he find it funny. Me, poor little Katherine Jessica Bell telling him I loved him.

He pulls my hand away from my mouth. "You know Kates, I love you too."

Whoa…did he just say that? or I am I dreaming. I must be dreaming. Oliver would never love or even like me, he's in seventh year, I'm in fourth. There's a big difference.

Suddenly I felt his lips on mine. I kiss back then after what feels like years he pulls back.

"You still haven't answered my question Kates why did you write it?" He asked me.

I sigh and tell him that it was Leanne's idea to write the things I hated about him and that I didn't know I was in love till just then.

"Well I've loved you since the beginning of this year" Oliver said putting an arm around my waist.

I look at him shocked did he really just say that? "Really? Because it might have just been a crush." Please let me be wrong. Please.

"No I'm pretty sure it was love" Yes.

"How?"

"Don't know just do"

"It's getting late we should be going back" I said. It really was and also I didn't want be caught by a dementor or Flitch.

"Alright but first" he leans in to kiss again and I happily oblige.


End file.
